The World Is Not What It Seems
by pandagirl247
Summary: Truth or Dare gets worse, there's a new wolf in town, who's the new guy, and... KIKYO! More drama returns in the sequel to The World Can Be Very Strange! It's high school this time! Doesn't matter if you haven't read the first, this one just might be even better.
1. A Somewhat Fresh Start

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 1: A Somewhat Fresh Start

Kagome's POV:

Well, it's the first day of high school!

I can't help but wonder what today will be like during my walk to school.

I've seen my friends over the summer, but not all the people I'm wondering about are my friends...

Still, I hope today will be good. You never know what you might find...

* * *

At lunch I find my friends pretty quickly, despite all the crowds of people I don't know.

There's Sango, long, really dark brown hair, Kirara, medium, blonde hair, Rin, long-ish black hair, and Ayame- short red hair?!

"Ayame you cut your hair?!" I exclaim after greeting my friends.

"Yup! It's better this way, I was tired of having to keep it in pigtails for gym, I'm not that girly!" Ayame replies.

"So, have you seen Inuyasha..?" Sango asks me, to my surprise.

"No, why?" I ask.

"You haven't heard?! Kikyo's been all over him!" Rin blurts out.

"Kikyo?! But she barely ever talked to him in middle school!" I reply.

"Yeah, but they were dating in like 6th grade, it wasn't real or anything, but apparently Kikyo still has a crush on him!" Ayame says.

"She keeps following him around," Kirara says. "She's, like, stalking him or something."

"Really, it's the first day of high school and there's already drama?!" I reply.

"Well it was the same in 7th grade, when Koga asked you out on your first day," Sango says.

"But that was my first day at a new school, not everyone's first day at a new school!" I protest. "Besides, it was Koga! No offense Ayame, but he's not exactly the type someone would want to ask them out."

"How is it going with you two anyways?" Sango asks Ayame. "You know, after the whole Valentine's Day thing?"

"Welllllll... It's actually going pretty well, there's no interference in our relationship or anything, but I can't really tell where this is going..." She replies.

"Speaking of last Valentine's Day, what happened with that chocolate sculpture of you...?" I ask Sango.

"Eh?! How should I know, it was gone before the end of first period, you'll have to ask Miroku," she replies.

"Why does he even do stuff like that if it's just gonna get you mad?!" Rin asks.

"Again, don't ask me," Sango replies.

"How are you and Sesshy?" I ask Rin.

"Not so good. I haven't seen him at all lately, maybe I should ask Inuyasha where he is..." Rin replies.

"If Inuyasha can get away from Kikyo long enough to talk to you," I grumble.

"Kagome, you haven't even seen him, he's probably-" Sango stops talking and I see her eye catch on something behind me.

I spin around to see Inuyasha and Kikyo in the slightly-far-off distance; Kikyo blabbing on about something and Inuyasha trying to ignore her.

But something else catches my eye.

It's Naraku.

How the hell did he even graduate?!

"Guys... Look..." I say, slightly pointing to Naraku.

"Naraku?!" Sango exclaims. "How the hell did he even graduate?!"

"That's what I thought!" I exclaim.

"Look how he's looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo," Kirara points out.

"It's like... Almost creepy," Sango says.

"Yeah..." But in my mind I was happy, because I'm pretty sure Kikyo and Inuyasha have no chance of being together.

* * *

After school my friends and I decide to go to WacDnalds, the place we always used to hang out in middle school(other than Sango's house of course).

As soon as we get there and sit down, though, I suddenly stand up, realizing that I have to pick up Sota, my younger brother, and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, from school.

Sango and I decided to take turns on who picks them up, since they're in the same grade and are basically best friends, and today I'm supposed to do it.

"Relax Kagome," Sango says after I explain why I suddenly stood up. "The elementary school doesn't get out for another hour, you have time!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot..." I reply, sitting back down.

Ayame is randomly staring at something in the distance.

The rest of us slowly look in that direction, and see Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku sitting at a table.

Ayame is obviously staring at Koga, her eyes dreamy and murderous at the same time.

Ayame's sometimes scary like that...

But of course her staring causes Koga to look over at us, that and the fact that he's a wolf demon and has super powers or whatever.

Plus Inuyasha could probably smell me since he's a half dog demon, so he looks over too.

And Miroku... He's just a pervert.

Or, as I like to tease Sango by saying it, he's Sango's pervert.

But he looks over as well, probably sensing a table of girls, which he would end up doing whether Sango was here or not.

So we basically sit there staring at each other for a while, other than Rin and Kirara, who are just waiting for something to happen.

Finally, seemingly all at once, the guys decide to get up and come over to our table, which actually has room for three more.

Sango was sitting on the edge of the rounded booth, next to Kirara, and Miroku slides next to her. Ayame was on the other edge of the booth, next to Rin, and Koga slides next to her. I was in one of two chairs on the one side of the table with no booth, and Inuyasha takes the other chair, distancing me from Koga.

"So what's new?" Rin asks.

"Nothing much..." Inuyasha says.

"Nothing?" Kirara smirks at Inuyasha.

"Nope, nothing..." He says.

"You sure it's nothing...?" Sango asks.

"It's nothing!" Inuyasha yells, getting annoyed.

"Mutt face, they're obviously talkin' 'bout that girl who's always hang in' around you, the one that looks like Kagome!" Koga yells.

It's true, Kikyo does look like me...

Which is one reason why I can't call her ugly...

"You mean Kikyo?! I can't get her away from me! Her constant blabbing is givin' me a freaking headache!" Inuyasha yells a little bit too loudly.

"Well you don't have to yell, we were just wondering..." Sango says.

"So Sango, did you miss me over the summer?" Miroku asks her, changing the topic.

"If I missed you I would have actually seen you over the summer," Sango says, angry for no apparent reason other than the perv sitting next to her. "I purposely avoided you so no embarrassing pictures could be taken!"

"But there's no way to show them to people, Ayumi can't already be on the newspaper committee, can she?!" Miroku replies.

"You never know with Ayumi," I say. "You can never trust her with a camera..."

"She would find some way to ruin our lives, school newspaper or not," Sango agrees.

Just to be clear on this, Ayumi was part of the school newspaper club back in middle school. She had taken numerous out-of-context photos of just about all of us, including one of Miroku kissing Sango over the summer after a trip-to-the-beach-gone-wrong.

After a while of talking, I again realize I have to pick up Sota and Kohaku.

Since everyone is just about done anyways, Sango offers to come with me.

As we walk to their school, I begin to think once again.

This school year is gonna be a crazy one.

* * *

**Welcome to the sequel to "The World Can Be Very Strange", written by me! You can call me Panda unless you've read my bio and know my actual name. Anyways, if you haven't read that one, I suggest you do. But if you haven't, that's ok! I'll add some clarification to parts that include reference to the story before this, but hopefully I won't have to include that many parts where that happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! ^^ I don't own Inuyasha and this is the only disclaimer I'm going to put so yeahhh... Anyways, hopefully I'll update soon and... Happy reading!**


	2. Trust Issues

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 2: Trust Issues

Kagome's POV:

The next day, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha is really tired of Kikyo hanging around him all the time.

He comes up to me while I'm at my locker, Kikyo following him thinking he doesn't notice (which he does because he planned this out), and he asks me out!

"Sure, when?" I ask. Soooo he doesn't know that I know what his plan was(to show Kikyo that he isn't interested in her) while Kikyo doesn't know it was his plan...

"Tonight?" Inuyasha replies.

"Sure, I'll be ready whenever just text me," I say, closing my locker.

Inuyasha and I... Well we're kind of dating, but we haven't had that many dates...? Neither of us have any interest in anyone else, and Inuyasha has major jealousy issues(which includes him trying to kill Koga a few times), but we haven't called each other boyfriend and girlfriend or anything... I dunno, it just doesn't sound right...

Oh, one other thing. The look on Kikyo's face is priceless.

* * *

At lunch, I sit with Sango, Ayame, Kirara, and Rin as usual.

But guess who else is sitting there? Kikyo.

I sit down next to Sango, who is sitting next to Kikyo. Ayame, Kirara, and Rin are on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys..." I say as I sit down.

"Hey Kagome," Sango replies cheerfully. "Kikyo wanted to sit with us today, I hope that's alright with you..."

"Um, yeah, it's fine..." I say. Of course, it's completely NOT fine! Kikyo is in love with my... My... My boyfriend! Her ex!

ITS ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL WHY THE DRAMA?!

"Kagome," Kikyo says, getting my attention. "I'm sorry if you think I'm trying to steal Inuyasha back, I'm not. We got off on the wrong foot, don't be mad! Can we just start over?"

Start over? Start over?! If that bitch thinks I'm gonna start over with her, she better think again. That smile is COMPLETELY FAKE! Stop trying to brainwash my friends they're on my side not yours!

"Um, Kikyo, look," I begin. "If you think I'm gonna believe that, fine by me. But if what you said is true, why are you always following him around?!"'

Well that shut her up.

"Kagome," Sango says. "Give Kikyo a chance, you barely know her!"

Sango?! Are you ok?! Did she literally brainwash you?!

"Well it's her fault for ignoring me in middle school, she could have gotten to know me if she wanted to!" I reply.

"Please, Kagome?" Kikyo says, looking me straight in the eye.

Am I the only one who can see through her?!

I roll my eyes and eat my lunch. "Fine. Whatever."

But something doesn't feel right...

* * *

As I wait for Inuyasha to text me, I think about what happened.

And then I wait and wait.

Nothing.

I am constantly checking my phone, getting worried.

What if something happened to him?!

Or what if...

The doorbell rings, and I look out the window.

It's Inuyasha.

But I'm not ready!

I holler downstairs for my mom to get the door, and I scramble to get ready and look decent.

Finally, I race downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Kagome," he says.

"Sorry I took so long, but why didn't you text me?!" I reply.

"I did, didn't you get it?" He asks.

I check my phone again.

"No..."

"I wonder why..."

"Whatever, where are we going?" I ask him.

"Movies," he answers. "Then afterwards you can pick where you want to go for dinner."

I smile. Same Inuyasha.

"Great, let's go."

But something still doesn't feel right...

* * *

During the movie, Inuyasha says he's going to get some more popcorn.

After a while of him being gone I start to get worried, but I decide to wait a little bit longer.

After he still doesn't come back, I decide to go looking for him.

My heart drops when I see him though.

Because guess what? He's kissing Kikyo.

My eyes tear up and I run out of the movie theatre as fast as I can. I run home and straight up to my room.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. Or him...

* * *

**The next chapter shall be up in a few minutes, due to my extreme case of boredom.**


	3. Don't You Understand!

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 3: Don't You Understand?!

Inuyasha's POV:

I was about to get some more popcorn for me and Kagome, but guess who decided to show up? Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha," she says. "You here alone?"

"Um, no, I'm here with Kagome," I reply.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were on a date," she says.

"Well I am, so get lost."

"Why? I didn't know you hated me so much."

"Kikyo, I don't want anyone ruining our date, so you should probably stay away."

"But-"

"No. Go away!"

And then she grabs my face and freaking kisses me on the lips!

I try to get away, but her grip is too strong.

Finally, I get her to let me go and I immediately turn around and walk away.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I couldn't resist," she says.

I don't say anything just begin walking back to the movie.

But what is Kagome gonna think?!

I see something glittering on the ground. A bracelet.

I pick it up and sniff it. It's Kagome's!

Did she see me...

!

I immediately race to Kagome's.

Crap, she probably thinks I'm cheating on her or something!

Damnit Kikyo! Let it go! I never liked you anyways! Now you've hurt the woman I do love!

When I get to Kagome's I ring the doorbell repeatedly.

Damnit!

Finally, her mom answers the door.

"Inuyasha? What are you-"

I don't wait for her to finish her sentence, I just enter the house and run up to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha?" Sota says "Why are-"

"Back off, kid," I say. "I came for Kagome."

I knock on her door, which is closed.

"Kagome? You in there?!"

Nothing.

"Kagome! Open the damn door!"

Still nothing.

"I'm coming in!" I say before opening the door.

She's not there.

"Inuyasha, Kagome went over to Sango's house," Sota says from behind me.

"Thanks kid," I say, then race downstairs, out the door, and to Sango's house.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

After I went home, I changed and then went over to Sango's house.

She can always make me feel better.

When she answered the door, I went right in.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be out with Inuyasha...?"

"About that..." I say, sitting on the couch.

"Did he... Did he cancel?!"

"No..." Tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"Well what happened?!"

"He... He kissed..." I can't even finish my sentence. I put my head down on a pillow, crying.

"He kissed someone else?!"

I can't even respond. He doesn't even like Kikyo! Or didn't! Or... Said he didn't... Was he lying?! But he never lies... I never thought he could be lying the whole time...

"Kagome...?" Sango watches me cry.

After a while I sit up and see Sango sitting next to me.

"You ready to tell me what happened?" She asks.

I nod and explain what I saw.

"That... THAT TWO TIMING JERK IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Sango yells.

I almost laugh, but am too sad. "D-don't..." I say. "It's not your problem, it's mine..."

"But you're my best friend! Your problems are my problems."

"But-"

The doorbell rings.

Sango gets up and walks over to the door, then looks through the little peep hole thingy.

"It's Inuyasha," she says. "Should I answer it?"

"Yes... But don't let him see me..."

Sango gives me a how-am-I-supposed-to-do-that face, but opens the door anyways, just not all the way.

I bury myself into the pillow again.

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" I hear Inuyasha ask.

"Why do you need to know?!" Sango replies, angry.

"I just need to know!" He shouts.

"Not until you tell me why!"

"I need to see if she's ok!" Inuyasha yells.

"See for yourself," Sango says, opening the door wider.

Inuyasha runs over to me.

"Kagome!" He yells. "Why the hell did you run off?!"

I put my head up, my cheeks still wet from tears, and yell "BECAUSE YOU WERE KISSING KIKYO WHY ELSE HOW CAN YOU JUST SNEAK AWAY FROM ME AND GO KISS YOUR EX YOU TWO TIMER!"

Then I start crying again.

"Ka... Kagome..." Inuyasha says. "You really thought I kissed Kikyo? She basically forced me I didn't have a choice, I wouldn't kiss her voluntarily for a million dollars!"

But I don't feel well... I don't answer him, and I feel queasy... The world is spinning...

What's going on?

My head drops onto the pillow, and all I see is black.

* * *

**I might write the next chapter today I'll have to see. Please review!**


	4. Worst Day Ever

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 4: Worst Day Ever

Kagome's POV:

When I wake up, I am lying in Sango's bed and neither she or Inuyasha are in the room.

I get up and walk down the stairs, the smell of ramen filling the air.

Inuyasha is sitting at the table eating ramen while Sango is in the kitchen. When she sees me she she runs over to me.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" She asks.

"I'm fine... Will you tell me what happened...?" I ask. Then, suddenly, memories of my date with Inuyasha come flooding back to my mind, and before Sango can say anything I walk right over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you alright?" Inuyasha asks, his ramen gone.

"No I'm not alright! You kissed Kikyo!" I reply.

"I didn't kiss Kikyo, she kissed me!" Inuyasha protests.

"It still happened!"

"Don't take it out on me, take it out on Kikyo, she's the one who did it!"

"You coulda stopped her!"

"I couldn't! She would let me go! If I coulda gone I would but she won't leave me alone!"

"Kagome, maybe you should go home..." Sango suggests. "And you too, Inuyasha."

"Fine by me, what time is it anyway?" I ask.

"Ten o'clock..." Sango replies.

"Ten?! My mom is probably worried about me, I really should go home, I'll see you tomorrow, Sango!" I say, ignoring Inuyasha.

"Wait, Kagome!" Sango says. "You shouldn't be out alone, Inuyasha'll walk you home, won't you Inuyasha?"

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha replies.

"Fine," I reply, not wanting Sango to be right once again but accepting the fact that she is.

On the walk home, I don't speak to Inuyasha.

I know it was Kikyo's fault, but I still feel like Inuyasha could have prevented it...

I guess I just don't feel right since Inuyasha and Kikyo dated before I was there...

I hear a crack of thunder, and suddenly it's pouring down rain.

Great. Just great.

"C'mon," Inuyasha says, pulling me by the hand into the ramen shop that we're right next to.

"What are you doing...?" I ask.

"Trying to get you out of the rain, now let's wait here for a while and see if it stops."

We sit down at a table and Inuyasha orders ramen.

He really loves ramen...

This is officially the worst day of my life.

First Kikyo sits at our lunch table, then she kisses Inuyasha, then I cry my eyes out and pass out, and now it's raining and I can't get home!

"You want somethin'?" Inuyasha asks, his mouth full of ramen.

I glare at him. "No, thank you, I just want to go home."

"Alright then..." He says, then continues eating.

Ugh.

I decide to text my mom to tell her I'm ok and I'll be home soon, and I do.

I sigh and stare out the window.

"Kagome...?" I hear Inuyasha say, finished with his ramen.

"What?" I ask, still staring out the window.

"Why're you so mad about Kikyo? I mean she kissed me, but what's the big deal?"

I turn around to look at him. "What's the big deal?! You kissed another girl! How could I not be mad or at least upset why would you even ask?!"

"She kissed me, I didn't want it to happen! All I'm sayin' is you don't have to still be mad I don't like Kikyo 'no that's the end of it!"

I stare out the window, thinking about this, and ignoring him.

The rain stops, and he stands up. "We should probably get outa here before it starts rainin' again," he says.

As we walk to my house, we still don't talk.

I need a plan.

A plan to get Kikyo away from my hanyou!

* * *

**KEEP READING OR I WILL SHIT ON YOUR LAWN jk jk but srlsy it's gonna get better from here**


	5. Koharu and Kuranosuke

**The World Is Not What It Seems**

Chapter 5: Koharu and Kuranosuke

Sango's POV:  
  
It's officially the third day of high school...

I'm still confused over exactly what happened yesterday, but Inuyasha's gonna pay.

He's probably already suffered Kagome's wrath, but seriously couldn't he have prevented that kiss?! He didn't want to kiss Kikyo he could have walked away sooner!

I guess it's just because he's Inuyasha; not the smartest one around...

Well, I have some problems of my own.

Mainly Miroku.

Since this is high school, there are dozens of other girls that haven't rejected him yet and don't know him...

Too bad he didn't come with a warning label.

But he's such a pervert erghhhh!

When I'm around I slap him whenever he flirts with a random girl, but when I'm not...

Ugh I don't even want to think about it!

Although I'm pretty sure he's getting rejected a lot...

At lunch, I see him talking to this girl named Koharu. She's pretty short for a girl our age, and very... Well I'm not too sure, I don't know her very well. It is, after all, only the third day of high school.

But the expression on her face is way different than any of the other girls Miroku flirts with. Her expression is of pure joy.

And Miroku's smiling too.

I turn back to my friends so I don't seem like I'm spying on him, which I'm not because I noticed them I wasn't looking for him, and the look on Kagome's face tells a story.

Aka, she has some sort of plan.

"Oh no, what are you thinking Kagome..." I ask cautiously.

"What do you think? I'm trying to keep Kikyo away from Inuyasha!" She replies.

"How?"

"That's why I'm thinking... I don't know yet..."

"Why don't you get someone who likes her to kind of, you know, lure her away?" Rin suggests, surprising us all.

She may seem quiet most of the time but when she gets an idea in her head there's no hesitation. And this idea seems to make Kagome pretty happy.

"That's it!" She exclaims. "And I know just the person..."

* * *

After school we(the usual group) decide to meet at WacDnalds.

We sit at the same table as we did on the first day.

After a while I have to go to the bathroom. When I come out, someone yells "Sango! Look out!"

I suddenly see something flying towards me, and shut my eyes, waiting for impact.

When nothing hits me, I open one eye, then the other, and blink at the man standing in front of me, who is holding a plate.

He is pretty tall, about Miroku's height I guess, and has black hair in a ponytail.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Um... Yeah, fine..." I reply.

"Good," he says setting the plate down. "I don't know if you know me, but I know you. I'm Kuranosuke."

"I'm Sango..." I reply.

"I know that, I remember you from a long time ago. We met at your aunt and uncle's wedding when we were six. Don't you remember me?"

"Um..." I try to remember that event, which happened about eight years ago. "Oh! I remember, you were the runny nosed kid," I reply, then blush, realizing I might have offended him.

But he just laughs, and says "That's right, I knew you'd remember."

"Well, nice meeting you again..." I say, about to go back to my friends.

"Sure. Maybe I'll see you again, we do go to the same high school."

"Oh! We do? Sorry, I never noticed you..."

"It's okay, I'll see you around."

He waves, and I walk back to my friends.

"Hey Sango," Kagome says.

"Hey..." I reply.

"Who was the guy?" Kirara asks me.

"Eh?! Um someone..." I reply.

"What guy?" Miroku asks, clueless.

"The one she was talking to a few seconds ago!" Kirara says.

"He's no one," I say, sitting down, trying to get off the subject.

"If you say so..." Kirara says mysteriously.

She didn't get a picture of us did she?!

Crapnuggets.

Whatever...

"So, Miroku," Kirara says suddenly. "Who was the girl you were talkin' to at lunch earlier?"

"Um, just a girl," Miroku says.

"C'mon," Inuyasha says, sounding bored. "I bet he was flirting again just like 'e does with every other girl in the school."

"Nobody asked you," Koga says.

"Still haven't answered the question," Kirara says, waiting for an answer.

"I told you, she's just a girl," Miroku says. "And I don't flirt with every girl in the school!"

"The look on her face said otherwise," Kirara says, ignoring his comment.

"Well she was... Er..." Miroku stutters.

I am silent through all of this, a cold glare on my face.

Just then, a girl walks by the window outside.

The same girl.

She looks through the window and sees Miroku, then runs around to the door and comes in.

"Miroku!" She exclaims happily, rushing over to us.

"Oh, um, hi Koharu," Miroku says.

"So who is she?" I ask.

"She's-"

"I'm Koharu!" The girl interrupts Miroku. "Three years ago, when I was in third grade, Miroku asked me to be his woman! I've skipped 2 grades just to catch up to him, and now I'm here!"

Kagome and I glare at Miroku.

Wait why does this feel so familiar...

Oh yeah, same thing happened to Ayame...

But look how they turned out

"You idiot!" Kagome yells at Miroku. "How could you lead an innocent girl on like that!"

"You lech!" I yell.

"Hold on a second," Miroku protests. "That wasn't the whole story!"

"Then what was?!" Kagome asks.

"Uh... W-well um..." Miroku stutters.

I sigh. "Will you at least tell her what really happened? You can't just go around telling people you love them!"

"Fine," Miroku says, defeated.

Koharu is still smiling through all of this.

She is only 11...

"Koharu," Miroku begins. "You can't be my woman."

"Why not?" Koharu asks.

"Because you're too young! You're not ready for high school either!"

"But I'm smart enough!" She protests.

"That's not the point. I'm sorry."

"Miroku asks practically everyone to be his 'woman', or something along those lines," Inuyasha mutters.

"Fine!" Koharu yells, standing up. "Then I'll just leave!"

She walks out of WacDnalds.

Never to be seen again(or not)...

* * *

**Sorry the chapter took so long, but the website won't let me copy and paste the chapter into the website on my iPad so I had to do it on the computer. Gomen'nasai! Hmm wonder what Kagome's plan is...  
**


	6. Kagome's Plan

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 6: Kagome's Plan

Kagome's POV:

I now have a fool-proof plan to keep Kikyo away from Inuyasha!

I noticed something recently about Naraku: he can't keep his eyes off of Kikyo!

So if I can get Naraku to cooperate, he can get Kikyo away from my hanyou!

But it won't be so easy, I need more of a plan than just that!

OMG I need to call Sango!

She always has a good idea…

I call Sango, and she answers sleepily

"Whaddaya want, Kagome? It's the middle of the night!"

"Oops, sorry Sango, I forgot…"

She sighs. "Whatever, what did you need..?"

"I need a plan!"

"A plan for what…?"

"A plan to get Kikyo away from my Inu-kun!"

"Ok… are you gonna tell me what brought this into thought?!" Yells Sango into the phone.

"Um, KIKYO KISSED INUYASHA DON'T YOU REMEMBER I WAS CRYING MY FRICKING EYES OUT!"

"Ok, ok!" Sango says, sounding defeated. "What do you have so far?"

"Naraku likes Kikyo!"

"That's it!? You expect me to come up with a plan with just that?"

"Well yes…"

"I'll see what I can do, but I need sleep."

"Kay!" I reply.

She hangs up the phone.

* * *

The next day, Sango and I are walking to school together and laughing our heads off about how sometime yesterday Sango slapped Miroku so hard that he fell backwards into the girls bathroom and multiple girls beat him up because they thought he was in there on purpose.

"So, Kagome," Sango says once we're done laughing. "I may have an answer to your problem.

"Really?! What is it?" I ask.

"It's simple. All you have to do is get Naraku to ask Kikyo out. Make sure you're with Inuyasha at the time, so when Kikyo is about to turn him down, she sees you with Inuyasha and decides to say yes, probably hoping to make him jealous. So then she will eventually forget about Inuyasha when he continues to hang out with you, and isn't jealous of Kikyo and Naraku!"

"Omg Sango you are a genius!" I exclaim happily. "This is a fool-proof plan, it shall never fail!"

Sango smirks. "Let's just hope it works, otherwise I don't know how else you'll be able to get Kikyo away from your beloved hanyou."

I nod, and we reach the school building.

"Good luck getting Naraku to do what you tell him," Sango says as we go our separate ways to our lockers, which are far apart.

I hope this works…

* * *

Author's POV:

"Hey Kikyo I saw Naraku lookin' at you…" Says Kagura at lunch.

"Naraku?" Kikyo laughs.

Just then, a guy walks by carrying his lunch and his opened milk spills all over Kikyo.

"Ugh!" Kikyo exclaims. "What did you do?!"

"S-sorry!" the guy exclaims nervously. "I didn't mean to spill it on you!"

"Yeah, I bet! You're gonna pay for this!"

"Sorry! Please forgive me, what can I do to make it up to you?" the guy asks.

Kagura and Kikyo exchange looks.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

I finally get the chance to talk to Naraku: at lunch.

I walk up to him while he's in the lunch line, and he glares at me.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Nothing much, I just noticed you have a tiny crush on Kikyo, that's all," I reply innocently.

"What?! KIKYO?!" Naraku says, outraged.

"What, was I wrong? I coulda sworn I saw you looking at her the other day, but if I was wrong…"

"Why do you care anyways?" he asks.

"Well sometimes I like to help people with their love so I was going to try to encourage you to ask her out, after all what could go wrong?"

"That is none of your concern, just go back to whatever the hell you were doing before."

"There's no need to be rude, I was just trying to help," I say.

"Again, why do you care? You couldn't possibly want to help me out of 'the goodness of your heart' or some crap like that."

"Well… I kinda need this to happen…"

"Continue," he replies, amused.

"Well I need to get Kikyo away from Inuyasha, so if she starts dating someone else she'll forget about Inuyasha because Inuyasha really doesn't care about her and so I need Kikyo to fall in love with you or someone else so-"

I am cut short when he grabs my shoulders and kisses me, right in the lunch-line!

I pull away and slap him. "What the hell?!" I exclaim.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asks, rubbing his cheek.

"You kissed me! What the hell was I supposed to do!"

"I can't help it, you look too much like Kikyo!"

"Grr! Forget it, I'll come up with a different plan, one that doesn't involve you!" I walk back to my lunch table, angry.

What was that about?!

"Kagome, what happened?!" Sango asks, noticing the anger and embarrassment on my face.

"That jerk-face Naraku just kissed me!" I exclaim.

"He did what?!"

"He kissed her, and I got it on camera!" Kirara exclaims, holding up her camera.

"Eh?! Kirara why would you do that?!" I ask.

"What? You know I love romance/comedy/drama/photography!"

"Don't show that photo to anyone! Especially Inuyasha!" I exclaim, even more angry and embarrassed than I was before.

"Don't show me what?" Inuyasha asks nonchalantly, walking up to our lunch table, and also eating an apple.

"Uhhhhh nothing!" I exclaim, blushing furiously.

"Oh come on Kagome, what are you tryin' ta hide? I know it's somethin', I'm not that stupid…"

"I told you, it's nothing. Nothing for you to be worried about."

Please don't show him the picture, Kirara, please!

I'm not so much worried about our relationship, but I am worried that Inuyasha will go and kill Naraku which means I probably won't have a plan…

"Kagome, what is it? Just tell me, is it some guy? Is something wrong? Do I need to hurt somebody?!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Uhhhhh no it's nothing, just go back to what you were doing before, nothing to see here…"

"Kagome, just tell him," Sango says.

I sigh. "Fiiiiine… Naraku kissed me…" I say, looking down.

"Naraku… did what?!" Inuyasha's face turned to a look of surprise, then to a look of anger. "Where is he?! I'll kill that bastard where'd 'e go?!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" I exclaim. "You can't just go around killing people! I slapped him anyways…"

"Grrr… he's gonna pay…"

* * *

Author's POV:

Meanwhile, Naraku decided to ask Kikyo out anyways.

But Kikyo had milk slipped all over her, remember?

"Fine then," Kikyo says. "First tell me your name."

"I-I'm Suikotsu, I just moved here, I'm Bankotsu's cousin."

"Bankotsu?" Kagura raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know he had a cousin..."

"Where are you from?" Kikyo asks.

"Well I grew up in America, but I was born here in Tokyo," Suikotsu answers.

"Alright then, you know English, right?"

"Of course."

"Well I need a little help in that subject, so you'll help me study," Kikyo says.

"Sure…" Suikotsu replies.

"Oh, and get Bankotsu for me, will ya?" Kagura asks.

"Oh, um, sure," Suikotsu says, and then scurries off to go find Bankotsu

Naraku walks over to the two of them.

"Naraku," Kagura glares at him.

"I thought I'd sit here today," Naraku says.

"Why?" Kikyo asks.

"Well that's a good question," Naraku says, sitting down on the opposite side of Kikyo, away from Kagura. "But I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?" Kikyo asks.

"I was wondering if you… wanna go to the school dance with me?!" he exclaims, holding up a flyer for the school dance the school was having(which, of course, was being arranged by Kirara and Ayumi).

"Eh?!" Kikyo says, surprised. Then she smiles, and looks over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing. "Sure, why not?"

And the plan was set into action.

* * *

**XDDD sorry if it seemed like a while between updates I had writer's block… oh and thanks to inukaglove4ever for helping me with this she got me over my writer's block.**


	7. Sleepovers and Sudden Impulses

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 7: Sleepovers and Sudden Impulses

Kagome's POV:

"Hey guys, did you know that we're having a school dance?!" Ayame asks the next day at lunch.

"Oh yeah, I saw a flyer about that," Sango says.

"Ayumi and I are in charge of it!" Kirara exclaims.

"Well who else would be..?" I ask.

"Hey, has anybody seen Rin?" Ayame asks.

"No, have you?" I ask Sango.

"Nope… but I bet Kirara knows something," Sango replies.

We turn to Kirara.

"Who, me?! No, I don't know anything…" Kirara says, attempting to cover up.

We lean closer.

"Honest!" she protests.

"Whatever," Sango says. "We'll probably find out soon enough."

"Yeah," I say.

"So, uh, back to the school dance…" Kirara says attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, let's talk about that!" Ayame says excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?" I ask.

"Well it's obviously about Koga…" Sango mutters.

"Well…." Ayame stutters.

"What? I thought he liked you ever since Valentine's Day," I say.

"Well not exactly, he just doesn't think I'm a creep and he remembers when he proposed to me."

"Shouldn't that be enough?!" I ask.

"I'm still 11!" Ayame exclaims.

"True…"

"Well does he still like Kagome?!" Sango asks.

"Eh?! When did this become about me?!"

"Yeah…" Ayame says.

"Crap."

"Well what are you gonna do?!" Sango asks.

"I've got it!" I suddenly exclaim.

"Got what?"

"A genius plan, what else?"

"Crapnuggets," Sango replies.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Why not?"

The next day is Saturday, and Ayame, Sango, Kirara, Rin, and I decide to have a sleepover!

We go over to Sango's house, all at different times, I'm the first to arrive. Ayame will be here in an hour, and Kirara and Rin won't be here 'till six o'clock.

It's 3:00pm right now, and we're pretty bored. Sango's on her laptop writing fanfiction, and I get mine out too since I brought it over. I open it up and stare at the screen for a few seconds, then shut it and look up at Sango. "Let's talk!"

"About what…?" she asks.

"Um… stuff!"

"Like…"

"Like that guy you met at WacDnalds!"

"Eh?! Y-you saw that..?" Sango asks, blushing.

"Um yeah, so did Kirara and Rin and Ayame!"

"Miroku didn't see, did he…?"

"Aha! You do like him!"

"What?! N-no I don't!"

"You're not fooling anyone Sango, it's written all over your face!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Seriously though, who was that guy?" I ask, changing the subject for her sake.

"Well he was… um…"

"Spill."

"His name is Kuranosuke. We met like 6 years ago at my aunt's wedding and he somehow remembered. He goes to our school, too."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me…"

"No there isn't! That's the whole story! Stop trying to get random information out of me that has nothing to do with what we're talking about!"

"Alright then, now I must analyze this situation of yours!"

Sango rolls her eyes and goes back to her computer. "Tell me when you're finished."

After a minute I tell her I'm finished, and she looks at me.

"Kuranosuke likes you!"

"What?!"

"Yup! It's the only explanation; he saved you from a random flying plate, and even remembered you after 6 years!"

"Well I guess… But so what if he likes me?"

"Um, if he asks you out, you'll probably say yes, and then Miroku will think you're over him and forget about you since you're with Kuranosuke, and then you won't be able to get him back!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, where did you get the idea that I like Miroku…?"

"Right. You're in denial."

"Whatever. And he won't ask me out, and even if he does, I won't say yes!"

"Alright then, you're good."

Just then that doorbell rings, and we rush downstairs to see who it is.

It's Ayame!

"Hey Aya!" I say as Sango opens the door.

"Hey!"

"Kirara and Rin are coming at six," Sango says.

"Kay!"

We go up to Sango's room(Kohaku is in his room on his iPad or something btw).

"Ayame, you look so different with short hair!" I say.

"Yeah, and way less girly," Sango adds.

"Yeah, I know, I am a tomboy after all," she replies.

"Neither of us changed much, did we?" Sango asks.

"Not really," Ayame says. "You're still you, and that's how it should be."

"Well you're still you, too, just with shorter hair," I say.

"True."

The doorbell rings again, and we all rush downstairs.

Kirara's here! And Rin!

Sango opens the door.

"Sorry we're a little early," Kirara says.

"It's okay, the more the merrier!"

We go up to Sango' room.

"Kirara, I'm just curious, what do you have in that bag you always carry around…?" Sango asks.

"Personal files on everyone I know," Kirara answers, pulling a notebook out of her bag. She flips a few pages to show us; there are pictures and written notes on people, and in the back there are more photos but of couples and "possible couples".

"Oh, and a camera," she says, pulling her camera out of her bag.

One of the pages in her notebook apparently catches Sango's eye, and she grabs the notebook, flipping back to the page and staring at it.

I look over her shoulder to see pictures of Miroku with a bunch of random girls, just talking to them, but apparently it makes Sango pretty mad…

"That perv!" Sango exclaims. "How many girls has he flirted with in the past 5 days?!"

"Kirara, why are you stalking Sango's crush?" I ask.

"I'm not stalking him, I just like to know stuff about people," Kirara replies, shrugging.

The doorbell rings yet again, and we all look at each other, all asking the same question in our minds: 'Who could that be?'

We go downstairs, and Sango pushes us all back; it's Kuranosuke.

"Why would he be here…?" Sango asks.

"I know why!" I exclaim.

"I'll go talk to him, but you guys stay here," Sango says.

Sango's POV:

Why would Kuranosuke be here..?

I go over and open the door.

"Hello, Sango!" he says, smiling.

"Hey Kuranosuke… What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, and I finally got the guts to do it!"

"What?"

"Will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Eh?!" I blush, but am about to turn him down. Then I remember what I had just seen in Kirara's book. I smile. "Yes!"

"Well then, I'll see you then," he smiles.

"Sure…"

He leaves, and I close the door.

What the hell was that?!

Kagome's POV:

"Why'd you say yes?!" I ask, astonished.

"I don't know, I just, I was mad about the whole Miroku thing and I just… Acted on impulse!"

"My predictions were correct…"

"Kagome, you're not psychic," Sango tells me.

"So says you!"

She rolls her eyes, and we go back upstairs.

This is going to be one heck of a school dance…

**XDDD YAY MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE AGAIN! I randomly had an impulse to write during school, and I couldn't wait to get home so I could write! Hope you like it**


	8. End Of Summer and High School Drama

The World is Not What It Seems

Chapter 8: The End Of Summer and High School Drama

Kagome's POV:

It's Friday!

The school dance is tonight, and I'm going with Koga!

Long story…

* * *

-Monday-

I close my locker to see Koga standing there.

"Oh hey Koga," I say, surprised that he randomly just showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey Kagome, listen, I need your help," he replies.

"With what?"

"I need to make this girl jealous, will you go to the school dance with me? Or did Inuyasha already ask you?"

"A girl? I guess so, no one asked me yet anyways."

"Great, see ya Friday," he says, then turns around and starts walking, waving to me.

* * *

-Back to Friday-

So yeah… I have a suspicion that it's Ayame, but I didn't know why it would be at the time.

* * *

-Tuesday at Lunch-

"H.E.L.P. M.E.!" Ayame squeals as soon as she sits down.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I THINK I'M CRUSHING AGAIN"

"On Koga?" Sango asks.

"No…"

"Then who?" I ask.

"This guy asked me to the End-Of-Summer dance this Friday!"

"Who?!" Sango asks.

"His name is Okami! And he's a wolf demon just like Koga!"

"Wait why'd he ask you out..?" Rin asks.

"I don't know, does it matter?!"

* * *

-Back to Friday-

So I'm going to the dance with Koga, Sango is going with Kuranosuke, Ayame is going with Okami, and who knows what other weird pairings are going together…

This is going to be the weirdest school dance ever…

* * *

At lunch, we sit together as usual.

"So, Rin," Sango begins. "You're going to the dance, right? With who?!"

"Huh? Um, no one…" Rin replies.

"You can't show up to a dance without a date!" I exclaim.

"I'm just going for the experience, besides, Kirara will be there, too!"

"Yeah, but Kirara's going because she and Ayumi are in charge of it," Ayame says.

"And to take pictures," Kirara adds.

"So? I'm sure there will be other people there without dates!"

"If only Sesshomaru was our age, right?" I ask Rin playfully.

She blushes. "Well then the girls would be all over him."

* * *

Sango, Ayame, and I are all walking to the dance together, even though we don't plan to stay together the whole time since we all have dates. They came over to my house to get ready, and soon we began walking to the dance. It's 6 o'clock, still light outside, and my mom told me to call her if she needs to pick me up when it's over.

When we get there, we kind of stick together until each of us find our dates. Ayame's first, and she sprints away as soon as she sees Okami.

Kuranosuke comes up to Sango when he sees her, and that leaves me to find Koga.

Which doesn't take long, of course, because when he sees me he walks over, smiling.

"Hey Koga…" I say.

"Hey Kagome," he replies.

This is kind of awkward…

Hey, I haven't heard from Inuyasha in a few days, I wonder if he's here?!

Although right now might not be the right time to wonder that since I promised to help Koga…

After standing there awkwardly for a few seconds, Koga takes my hand, surprising me. "Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Um, sure…" I reply, but kind of absent-mindedly since I don't exactly want Inuyasha to see me with Koga, they would probably end up fighting and then the whole dance would get ruined…

Then I see something, two somethings, actually: Naraku and Kikyo!

* * *

Sango's POV:

I half-heartedly talk to Kuranosuke about random stuff, nothing exciting.

I'm kind of distracted, and honestly don't care for Kuranosuke, I just said yes because… I don't even know why!

I suddenly realize that Miroku could be here with any random girl, and find myself looking around the gym and not listening to what Kuranosuke is saying.

"Sango? You in there?" Kuranosuke asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, sorry…"

"Do you… even want to be here right now?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't really paying attention, and you don't seem to be having a good time. Tell me, why did you agree to this in the first place?"

"Well I… I honestly have no idea…"

"I thought so, but why would you say yes if you don't even like me?"

"Well… Um…"

Something catches my eye behind Kuranosuke.

Two somethings.

Miroku and Koharu.

* * *

Author's POV:

Kikyo and Naraku are standing together, talking.

"So, Naraku," Kikyo begins. "Why did you ask me to this?"

"Well because I wanted to, why else?"

Kikyo sighs. "Whatever…"

Kikyo sees something out of the corner of her eye, and turns to look at it: Kagome with Koga.

'If Kagome's not even here with Inuyasha, then why am I here with this idiot?!' she thinks.

Meanwhile, Kagura is leaning against a wall.

"Hey Kagura," Bankotsu says, walking up to her, Suikotsu next to him.

"What do you want?" Kagura asks.

"Nothin' much, just bored."

"Why did you come here in the first place if you're just going to be bored the whole time?"

"Why did you come?"

"And why is Suikotsu here?" Kagura asks.

"He's new, he needs to make some friends," Bankotsu replies.

"He's not much newer than the rest of us, shouldn't he have friends already?"

"He's not exactly the popular type…"

"Whatever…"

"Is that Kikyo?" Suikotsu asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"She looks beautiful…"

"Huh? You like Kikyo? Good luck with that, she's still stuck on that half-breed, Inuyasha," Kagura says.

"Still, she is pretty…"

"She's here with Naraku?" Bankotsu asks.

"Yeah, but she only wanted to make Inuyasha jealous," Kagura replies.

"Well then I have a chance?" Suikotsu asks.

"Do whatever you want, it's my fault what happens to ya."

* * *

Ayame's POV:

Wait, Koga's here with KAGOME?!

How'd that happen, I thought she was with Inuyasha?!

Right, I'm here with Okami, why am I thinking about Koga?!

But Okami kind of looks like Koga…

* * *

Kagome's POV:

While I'm dancing with Koga, we don't say much. He's kind of blushing, and I'm mostly thinking.

I'm not really looking at him, but I do, and he looks right at me.

Our eyes kind of lock and we're stuck staring at each other, unable to pull away.

"Um, Kagome..?" he begins.

"What?"

"I… Um…"

"What is it, spit it out already."

"Well you see I…" he doesn't seem able to finish his sentence, and he kisses me.

KOGA IS KISSING ME?!

Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure with long silver hair.

Oh no…

I pull away, quickly, but it's too late.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushes over to us.

"Hey mutt, what're you doin' here?" Koga asks.

"Why do you need to know, and what're you doing kissing Kagome!"

"It's not like she didn't like it!"

"What, did ya ask her?!"

"STOP IT!" I yell.

The two of them look at me questioningly.

"Look Koga, I only agreed to this because you said you needed me to help you make someone jealous, nothing more. And besides, how could I date you when I'm friends with Ayame?! And Inuyasha," I say, turning towards him. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME IN HERE AND START FIGHTING WITH KOGA WHEN I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DEALING WITH THIS MYSELF!"

"Huh?! Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"That's enough! I'm going home!"

* * *

Sango's POV:

I am burning with rage as I watch Miroku and Koharu.

How could he just go and ask some random girl, and her of all people!

"Sango? You OK?" Kuranosuke asks. He looks in the direction I'm looking in, and then turns back to me.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sango, do you expect me to believe that? I'll do whatever you want, even if it's to get another man. Do you want to make him jealous? I-"

"No. I have a feeling that's the cause of all this…"

Kagome was right.

Exactly right.

This is some serious drama, like something I would put in a fanfiction.

I'm not sure whether to go over there or not, but I don't have to, because Miroku turns around and sees me.

His face is of fear and surprise, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Uh, Sango," he says, taking a step towards me. "What's the problem..?"

"You know what the problem is!" I reply.

"Sorry Koharu just wouldn't leave me alone, she begged me to take her to this dance, forgive me Sango!"

"That's not exactly the issue here…"

"You're here with Kuranosuke, aren't you? He's in my science class," Miroku says.

Huh? They know each other?!

"Miroku!" Koharu yells, running up to us. "What are you doing?! You're here with me!"

"Koharu, you should probably go," Miroku says, to my surprise.

"Why?!" she asks.

"Because I shouldn't have come with you in the first place, you're too young! I already told you I can't date you, you shouldn't even be in high school."

"Fine! I'll call my mom to pick me up!" Koharu storms off.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then," Kuranosuke says, winking at me, then walks away, leaving me with Miroku.

"Huh?! Wait Kuranosuke!" I blush, and look back at Miroku.

"Weren't you here with Kuranosuke?" Miroku asks me.

"Yeah but… I guess it's more complicated than that," I sigh. "Look, you didn't have to make Koharu leave, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine, and besides, I was scared that you were gonna murder me anyways…"

"Eh?!"

"I'm just kidding! Just kidding…"

"I should probably leave, I'm sorry this whole thing happened…"

"No, wait, Sango."

"What..?"

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

Ayame's POV:

"You alright, Ayame?" Okami asks me.

"Yeah, fine…" I reply, turning back to him.

"Okay, you wanna dance?"

I smile. "Sure."

Okami is so dreamy, omg!

He has hair the same color as Koga's, but it's shoulder length, a bit longer than mine is now since I cut it.

But we haven't really had any good conversations…

I see Koga again, only this time he's… KISSING KAGOME?!

WTF?!

I pull slightly away from Okami.

"What's wrong?" Okami asks, looking in the direction I'm looking in. "You worried about that wolf-boy and your friend?"

"He has a name!" I exclaim. "And for your information, I'm not… worried about them… Nope, I'm perfectly fine! Can we just continue?"

He shrugs. "Fine by me."

But I can't help looking at Koga and Kagome one more time.

I see Kagome pull away from the kiss, blushing, and Inuyasha rush over. "Kagome!" he yells.

Koga and Inuyasha start arguing, and then Kagome starts yelling at them. I kind of pull away from Okami again while I'm watching this.

"Ayame, I thought you didn't care what those two're doin'," Okami says.

"I-I don't, it's just…"

"You obviously do, if you care about why bother with me?"

"No, but I-"

"Do whatever you want, you obviously don't wanna be here with me, later," he says, starting to walk away.

But I don't do anything, because he's right.

Grrr stupid Koga! Why is he so attractiveeeeeeee

* * *

Kagome's POV:

The two guys pretty much just stand there, scared to say anything more.

I am about to walk away when Ayame walks over.

"Ayame? What's up, I thought you were here with Okami," I ask.

"Well I kind of… Um… I-I saw you and Koga and I um…" she stutters.

"Well I'm leaving now, so you can do what you want. If you need a ride home or anything call me, my mom said she would drive all of us home if we don't have rides or whatever."

"Oh… Ok, thanks for the offer… I might be leaving now, too, since I don't have a date."

I smile. "Ok then, let's go."

I wonder where Sango is…?

* * *

Sango's POV:

"Eh? Dance…?"

"Well? Do you?"

"Um… Sure, I guess…"

I blush, and wonder what Kagome's doing right now…

Why does everything have to be so complicated all the time?!

Suddenly I feel something.

That hand again…

I slap Miroku, hard, and turn around so I'm not facing him.

"I think I'll just leave," I say, heading for the door.

"Wait! Sango!" Miroku says, rushing over to me. "Don't leave!"

"No, I think I've had enough of this dance, I just wanna go home. See ya in school Monday," I say, continuing to walk towards the door.

I see Kagome and Ayame about to leave, and hurry to catch up with them.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Oh, hey Sango," Kagome says, smiling. "How was Kuranosuke?"

"Don't even ask. You?"

"Koga kissed me, and Inuyasha showed up," Kagome replies.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with Koga?!" Ayame asks.

Kagome shrugs. "He told me he wanted to make some girl jealous. After you said you were going with Okami, I thought it might be you. But after he kissed me I realized he might have been lying…"

"How was Okami, anyways?" I ask Ayame.

"Turns out I still like Koga… When I saw him kiss Kagome I got distracted from my 'dream boy' and couldn't focus!"

"This was one heck of a school dance…" I say.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling this isn't the end of our high school drama," Kagome says, seeming to look at something in the distance.

* * *

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ BELOW:**  
**I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I've been working on this chapter for a week (no wonder it's so long, right?) and I've finished it! YUSHHHHHHHHHHH**  
**I've realized that some of you may not have read 'The World Can Be Very Strange,' which this is the sequel to… So you can read it, OR, since it's 39 chapters or so and you might not feel like reading it, here's a backstory for ya:**  
**Kagome, a seventh grader, moved to a new part of Tokyo, also moving schools. She met Inuyasha, who she knew from 1st grade and had moved away from back then. Same with Miroku, but she and Inuyasha were best friends and she barely knew Miroku. She automatically became friends with Sango, Kirara, and Rin. Kirara and Rin are like ultra BFFs or whatever. Koga asked her out on the first day at her new school, and she agreed, but he seemed like an air head and she didn't really like him. Soon afterwards, Ayame came, and she had skipped two grades (not all at once) to catch up to Koga, claiming he had promised to marry her a few years back. Now she was in 6th grade. Koga refused to believe her, however. Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Rin were all best friends. Sango's brother Kohaku was in a coma because of a car crash, which had killed Sango's parents. Ayame decided to make the school play the legend of the shikon jewel. Inuyasha and Kagome had a kiss scene in it. Somewhere around there, Rin got lost in the woods and ended up following Sesshomaru and Jaken around. Sesshomaru had thrown her phone in the river -.- Kagome later found out that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother. In 8th grade, Inuyasha was dared by his friends (Miroku to be exact) to ask Kagome out, and she said yes. Another date resulted in her getting hit by a car. Inuyasha had dated Kikyo before Kagome moved there, and the same thing had happened to her. She had survived however, and so did Kagome after a long trip to the hospital. After the party for Kagome coming home from the hospital, Koga and Inuyasha kept fighting, ended up chasing Miroku around, he hid behind the snack bar and actually fell asleep. After the rest of them had left, forgetting about Miroku entirely, Sango remembered and went back to the beach. When they were walking home, Miroku picked her up bridal style and ran to her house, then kissed her. Ayumi, the crazy dreamer photographer of the school newspaper caught a picture of them and it was later published in the school newspaper. On Sango's birthday, Kagome threw her a surprise party. Also, on that same day, Kohaku woke up from his coma and got to go home with Sango. The surprise party resulted in a game of truth or dare that involved kissing between InuKag and MirSan, and Kirara, a friend of the creepy Ayumi and also part of the school newspaper, took pictures. During the story many games of truth or dare were played, something really strange happened at the Halloween dance, and there was much embarrassment. If you wanna know the funny stuff and extra details, READ IT because this summary is already too long. Thanks for reading if you did, hope it helps you understand this story more. Bye.**


	9. What Could Go Wrong!

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 9: What Could Go Wrong At A High School Party?

Kagome's POV:

"Sango! There's a party tonight!" I exclaim into the phone.

"A party?" She asks.

It's Saturday, the day after the dance.

"Yeah! Tonight!"

"What kind of party..?"

"An end of summer party, it's at Okami's house!"

"Okami? The guy who Ayame went to the dance with?"

"Yep!"

"Kagome, if this is a high school party or whatever I don't think we should go…"

"Why not? It'll be a good experience to have, ya know, for future choices and such."

"But the dance was last night, and I'm tired. I don't feel like going out again…"

"Please?! I'm bored!"

I hear a sigh. "Fine, when is it?"

"Meet me at my house at six o'clock!"

I hang up the phone.

My mom said I could go, after I told her I wanted the experience of going to a party, and Ayame said she could sneak out because her window opens to the top of the sun room and she can climb right out.

And I'm sure Rin and Kirara will find a way to come, since Kirara probably wants to get some pictures.

I know this is a lot for two days, but I plan to relax tomorrow.

Okami is pretty popular, so I'm assuming a lot of people will be there. It might be nice to make some new friends, not that there's anything wrong with the ones I have, but I need… experience. Although I may be using that word a lot, it's really my only excuse, so let's go!

* * *

Sango comes over at six, like we planned, and we head over to the party a few minutes later. We plan to meet Ayame there, since she has to sneak out.

I wonder if the guys are coming…

When we get there, there are indeed a lot of people, which we can tell from the outside.

Ayame is waiting for us by the door.

"So, should we go in..?" she asks.

"Yeah."

When we enter the house, it's crazy. Everyone's talking and laughing, there's music playing, and there are a few people kissing…

Sango was right; this is a crazy high school party.

"What do we do now..?" Sango asks.

"I'm not sure, maybe look for people we know..?" I suggest.

"Okay…" we walk through the crowd, trying to find someone we know. I spot Inuyasha, looking bored as ever, leaning against the wall.

I walk over to him. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Kagome? You're here too?"

"Yeah, so are Sango and Ayame," I reply.

"I can see that, I have eyes."

"Anyone else here that we know?"

"Yeah, Miroku's over flirtin' with random women like always. What else would you expect, though, from a pervert like him? I'll bet 'e-"

I put my hand over his mouth before he can say anything else, seeing that Sango is looking quite angry.

"I'm gonna go look around…" she says, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Sango!" I exclaim.

"You'll see me again, don't worry. I just want to go find… someone."

She walks off, and in my head I'm smiling at the fact that she cares what Miroku's doing. They would totally be cute together…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims, taking my hand off of his mouth. "What was that for!"

"Sango was getting upset! Don't you know anything?! Why are you here, anyway?"

"Miroku told me about the party and my mom overheard, so she said I had to get outta the house and go somewhere and crap like that."

"That why you showed up at the dance, too?"

"Yeah, why else?"

I look around. "Hey, where's Ayame?"

"While you had your hand over my mouth and were tryin' ta keep Sango from leaving she yelled something about Koga and ran off."

"Oh, OK."

"Anyways, why'd you come to this party?"

"I wanted to know what it would be like! I've never been to a high school party, especially since I've only been in high school for two weeks!"

"Well you havin' fun so far?"

"Not really…"

"Exactly. These things are a waste of my time."

"What would you call a good use of your time?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Well you can't just stand here the whole time! At least try to have fun!" I grab his hand and pull him a bit away from the wall.

"Kagome, there's nothin' here that'll be fun!"

"Let's go find Kirara and Rin; I'm sure they're here!"

But the first person we end up talking to is Ayumi. She walks up to us, smiling, and says hi.

"Hi, Ayumi," I reply, smiling. But Ayumi kinda scares me; she can get really creepy when she's determined, like in the school newspaper when she wants people to turn the page, and she pretty much has the power to blackmail anybody in the school. "Have you seen Kirara or Rin?"

"Yeah, they're here…"

Before I can reply she snaps a picture of me and Inuyasha and hurries away.

"Ok then…" I say, and we keep walking.

Eventually I see Kirara and Rin talking to Shippo.

"Hey, Kirara! Hi Rin!" I say, walking over to her. Inuyasha follows.

"Oh, hi, Kagome," Kirara replies.

"Hi!" Rin says.

"Oh, hi, um... Shippo, right?" I say to Shippo.

"Yeah, you're Kagome, right?" he asks.

"Yup!"

"So, what brings you here?" Kirara asks.

"I wanted to go to a high school party, just once, just to see what it's like… But it's not very fun so far."

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Rin asks.

"Keh, my mom wanted me out of the house," he replies.

"Sango and Ayame are here, too," I say. "But they went off to find Miroku and Koga."

"We're not having much fun either," Kirara says, gesturing towards herself, Rin, and Shippo.

"Let's find Sango and Ayame, and hopefully the guys," I offer. "We always have fun when we're together!"

"OK!"

Eventually we find Ayame, and with her Koga.

"Hey Aya!" I exclaim when I see her.

"Hi!" she replies.

"Hey Kagome," Koga says.

"Hi Koga…"

Inuyasha growls.

"Have you seen Sango?" I ask Ayame.

"No, didn't she go off to find Miroku?"

"Yeah, we were looking for her. We found Kirara, Rin, and Shippo," I say, gesturing towards them.

"Let's go find Sango!"

Eventually we find her, but not Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaims, rushing over to me.

"Hi Sango! Did you find Miroku..?"

"No, still haven't seen him…" she replies angrily.

"We found Kirara, Rin, and Shippo," I say.

"I'd better find that pervert before he does something stupid…"

I know what she means, he could be…

Never mind.

"Let's keep looking," I offer.

Eventually we find him, and, what a surprise, he's flirting again.

I can see the anger rising up in Sango.

Apparently Miroku can sense it, too, because he looks in our direction when the woman he was talking to walks off, giggling.

"Oh, uh, Sango, I didn't know you were here…" Miroku says nervously.

"Of course you didn't," she replies.

"Miroku it seems you're the only one out of the nine of us that are having fun," Inuyasha says. "And it's no mystery why."

"Hey, I know!" Kirara exclaims.

We all look at her, waiting to hear her idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"How are we supposed to play truth or dare here?!" Ayame asks.

"The basement! No one's down there; we could play down there!"

I can't help but think that Kirara has something up her sleeve, but we agree anyways.

Even Miroku.

It's funny how even at a crowded high school party we manage to stick together, and even manage to play truth or dare.

But I wonder how this game is going to go, considering how many times we all played truth or dare in middle school and how those games went…

I'm pretty sure all of us have been embarrassed by either Kirara or during truth or dare at least once.

One time, in middle school, Inuyasha had to wear a dress!

Of course the rest of us were laughing our heads off.

Oh, and one time Ayame got to wrap Koga entirely in duct tape!

And once, Rin had to go and randomly hug Sesshomaru at Sango's Christmas Party!

And Miroku and Sango had to kiss on my back porch!

But I can't help but wonder if this time it will be… different.

The nine of us sit in a circle on the ground.

"I'll go first." Kirara says.

"Wait, no!" Sango exclaims. "Let someone else do it!"

"I'll go," Miroku says.

Sango glares at him.

"What?! Hasn't anyone noticed that I've never actually truth-or-dared somebody in this game?!"

"There are obvious reasons for that…" Sango mutters.

"Come on!" Miroku pleads.

"Fine."

"Hmm… truth or dare… Koga."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take the picture of Inuyasha in a dress off the internet."

"I PICK TRUTH!" Koga exclaims.

"Alright then," Miroku says, sounding like he planned this all along. "Who do you like more: Kagome or Ayame?"

"Well that's easy," Koga smirks. "Obviously-"

He stops and notices Ayame staring at him, looking full yandere.

"Um, oh, Ayame of course…" Koga says nervously.

Ayame goes back to normal and hugs him.

Really tightly.

He looks like he can't breathe…

Oh well.

"Well since Koga's suffocating and can't go," Rin suddenly speaks up. "I'll go!"

"Alright then…" I say.

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

"Keh, dare," he replies.

Of course.

"Okay! I dare you to get Sesshomaru to go on a double date with me!" Rin exclaims.

"A double date? Who's the other couple?" I ask.

"You two of course!" Rin squeals.

"What?! Rin, that's ridiculous!" Inuyasha yells. "And besides, if I try to get Sesshomaru to go one a date with anybody, especially a human high school girl, he'll most likely kill me on the spot!"

"That's why it's a good dare!" Rin exclaims.

I sigh.

"Alright, Inuyasha, your turn," I say.

"No, I think I should go," Kirara smiles.

"Kirara…" Sango warns.

"Oh come on, please?" Kirara begs. "You let Miroku go!"

"Alright, what is it?" I ask.

"Truth or dare… Sango?" she asks.

"Um…" Sango stutters.

I shoot Sango a look like you'd-be-better-off-dead-than-picking-truth.

What?! It's more fun when there are dares!

"Alright," she says finally, sounding defeated. "I choose dare."

"I dare you to spend a whole night in the same bed as Miroku!" Kirara exclaims.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hmm how can I be so mean to my favorite character? Next up is MirSan! But don't worry, Kikyo will return…WHICH WILL JUST RESULT IN INUKAG! I'll try not to disappoint all of you.**


	10. A Night With The Enemy(But Not Really)

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 10: A Night with the Enemy (But Not Really)

Sango's POV:

_Flashback:_

"_I dare you to spend a whole night in the same bed as Miroku!"_

I sigh as I remember what happened last night.

Miroku is supposed to come over tonight.

I might as well get this over with, right?!

It's Sunday, the day after the party, and if Miroku tries to do ANYTHING to me he will be dead before the sun comes up.

And whatever happens he will be out the door way before I have to walk to school, since I will NOT be walking to school with him.

Also I have made extra sure that Kirara will not be able to snap any pictures, unless she is inside my house (which I am sure she is not).

I go into the kitchen to get myself a snack, and when I close the fridge after reaching in and pulling out a soda, I hear a knock on the door.

I walk over to the door, still in my pajamas and wearing slippers since it's Sunday and I didn't feel the need to get dressed because I'm not planning on going anywhere, not to mention the fact that I'm tired from the past few days, and open it to see Miroku.

"Well don't just stand there," I say since he doesn't seem to be able to say anything. "Come in if you're going to, otherwise you can leave."

He walks in and I shut the door, and then we kind of just stand there awkwardly.

I sit on the couch, opening my soda.

Kohaku is staying over at Kagome's with Sota, by the way, so that I wouldn't have to explain anything to him about why there is a guy sleeping in my room.

Miroku sits down on the couch next to me.

"Miroku, is something wrong? You haven't said a word since you got here, which is kind of unusual for you," I say.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to, um, keep calm," Miroku replies.

"Whatever, you want anything?" I ask, pointing to my soda.

"No thanks," he replies.

"Help yourself to the fridge or whatever…"

I turn the TV on and flip it to a channel that has anime.

Oh yeah, Miroku likes anime too, I forgot about that…

I pull out my laptop and pretend it's a normal Sunday and I'm alone. Just me and my fanfictions.

If only it was that simple…

After a while I decide to go make dinner, which consists of ramen.

I tend to eat a lot of that since it's just me and Kohaku, but occasionally I try to make something a bit more… I don't know, just more.

But this time instead of making dinner for Kohaku and I it's for Miroku and I. What?! I can't just let him starve, can I?!

I make the ramen and then call to Miroku from the kitchen.

"Miroku! I made ramen, do you want any?!" I holler.

"Oh, of course, thank you," he says, walking over and sitting at the table.

I give him a bowl of ramen and sit down in one of the other chairs at the table.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Sango," he says.

"It's just ramen, there's nothing wonderful about it."

"You still took the time to make it, and I shall treasure every bite."

I roll my eyes. "Just eat."

After we finish eating and I go to clear the dishes he decides to start a conversation.

"So, Sango," he begins. "What kind of anime do you like?"

I am obviously a bit surprised by the question, but reply with "Anything, really."

"What are some that you have watched?"

I set the bowls down on the counter. "Let's see… Fruits Basket, School Rumble, Save Me Lollipop, Kamisama Kiss, Inu x Boku ss, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Sailor Moon, Yuyushiki, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kirarin Revolution, Skip Beat, Rosario Vampire, Kamichama Karin, Mermaid Melody, Kaleido Star, Soul Eater, Baka and Test…" I try to think of more, but decide to just leave it at that since I gave him a pretty long list.

"Impressive, I guess, but have you watched Sergeant Frog? Or Ouran High School Host Cub?"

"Not yet," I smile.

"Who's your anime crush?"

I am surprised by this question as well, but answer anyways. "Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss. The fox-yokai. He's so amazing…"

It is true that I do get quite dreamy about Tomoe. Kagome thinks I'm crazy whenever I start shouting random shit about how much I love him and stuff. But every Otaku has to have an anime crush, right?! Or ten…

"Yours?" I ask. I'm not exactly sure that guys have anime crushes, but I ask anyway, since I'm curious.

"Hmm… Probably Himeji from Baka and Test," he replies.

Figures. On the show she's known for her figure and whatnot.

"You perv!" I exclaim. But my tone is quite playfully, and I smile throughout the insult.

"Oh, Sango, no fictional character could be better than you," he says, walking into the kitchen.

"Miroku, I don't like that look in your eye…" I warn, much less playfully than before.

"But Sango, what could I do to you?" he says, stepping closer to me.

"What are you even talking about now?!"

Then I feel something. The anger rises in me.

It's that hand again….

Before I know what I'm doing I basically smash the first thing I can find onto Miroku's head, which happens to be a plate, and he falls to the ground, knocked out.

So now there's a guy passed out on the kitchen floor.

My life just gets better and better (sarcasm intended).

I kneel down to make sure he's not actually dead, which he isn't, and then I proceed to clean up the broken shards of the plate, which broke when it smashed onto his head.

After that's finished I'm not exactly sure what to do, so I go back to the living room and open my laptop.

After a while Miroku walks into the living room, rubbing his head.

"Um, Sango..?" he asks. "What happened..?"

"I, um, smashed a plate on your head," I reply, but quickly add "You deserved it."

By now it's past dark, and after a while of him sitting and watching anime on the TV and me sitting and reading/writing fanfiction, I decide to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to my room to get ready for bed," I say to Miroku. "Don't come anywhere near my room unless you need to go to the bathroom or whatever, and DO NOT come into my room or you will die."

I walk upstairs to my room and proceed to get ready, taking my laptop with me. When I'm finished I open the door and go to the top of the stairs, unsure of what to do about the actual task that I was supposed to complete.

I go back downstairs and stand next to the couch.

Miroku looks at me, and I tell him I'm done and stuff, blah blah blah. He follows me up the stairs and to my room.

This is the most awkwardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I really hate Kirara right now…

I sit in bed at read (an actual book this time), and Miroku just lies in bed next to me. I try not to pay attention to him and just concentrate on my book, but my thoughts keep wandering off into unknown territory and I end up having to read the same page over five times because I didn't actually pay attention to what I was reading.

Why isn't he being himself? Wait I don't want him to be perverted but really?! What is he thinking about… I really want to kill him right now… What if something happens? WHAT IS KAGOME GOING TO SAY TO ME TOMORROW? Why did Kirara have to do this to me…? She's trying to get us together obviously but SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO MAKE IT THIS PAINFUL FOR ME WHY!?

All these thoughts run through my head in a matter of seconds. Why can't I just enjoy my book?!

Eventually I decide that it's useless to try and read in this situation, and I close the book and place it on my nightstand, about to turn off the light. But before I do I look over at Miroku.

He's… Asleep…

And he doesn't look half-bad, either.

Wait what am I thinking?! Grrr why am I so messed up in the head?!

But still, I can't help but think he looks cute while he's asleep. Because he does!

There, I said it. Or, er, thought it. Maybe it's the fact that he can't possibly do anything to me right at this exact moment.

Wait… What if he's dreaming something perverted…

I sigh and shake all the negative thoughts out of my head.

I turn off the light and lie down, facing away from Miroku.

Wait… But I usually sleep facing the other way…

Crapnuggets.

Oh well, like I thought before, he couldn't really do anything to me, right?

I turn around to face him, blushing. Of course there's no reason to blush, since he's asleep and won't know that I'm turning towards him. But still…

I try to sleep, closing my eyes and letting my mind go to the fantasy world.

But apparently my mind doesn't wanna go there, because my thoughts start to become various situations that could end up happening. Argh, I'm thinking too hard! Stupid pervert!

I open my eyes. He's still asleep, and facing me, too.

That that he wasn't facing me before… I mentioned that, right? Well maybe I didn't.

I close my eyes again, and eventually I start to drift off.

I awake to the feeling of… a kiss?!

I open my eyes to see Miroku. His eyes are still closed, although I can't be sure if he's asleep or not.

I quickly pull away and slap him, causing him to open his eyes.

"Ow, Sango, what was that for?!" He asks.

"You kissed me! What was I supposed to do?!" I exclaim.

"Whoops, I must have been dreaming…" he replies.

"You better have been," I say angrily.

"Well, um, sorry…"

It was still dark outside; probably about four in the morning.

"Whatever. You can go back to sleep. I probably won't be able to, so I'll go make breakfast…" I say, getting out of bed.

"Oh… alright, then…" he replies.

I walk downstairs and to the kitchen and then make breakfast.

This is going to be one heck of a day at school.


	11. Love Triangles

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 11: Love Triangles

Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha did it! He actually got Sesshomaru to go on a date with Rin!

Although I can't help but wonder how. Some form of blackmail was used, maybe?

But this means that Inuyasha and I are going on a date as well!

It's Sunday, the day after the party, and we are going to the movies.

And then we're going to get ice cream!

That last part was Rin's idea. She loves sugar…

Rin comes over to my house and we wait for the two dog-demons to pick us up.

And pretty soon a car pulls up in front of my house-a car!

Sesshomaru's car!

Rin hops over to the car and sits in the passenger seat, and Inuyasha and I sit in the back.

Sesshomaru doesn't look very happy, but Rin sure does!

When we get to the movies, it's the same way. Sesshomaru doesn't say a word, and Rin just smiles as she walks next to him. Inuyasha and I are too busy thinking about Sesshomaru and Rin to focus on each other…

This isn't going very well…

In the movie theater, Sesshomaru sits next to Rin who is next to me and I'm next to Inuyasha. I glance at Sesshomaru and Rin way too often during the movie just to see how things are going. But what should I expect; it's a movie, it's not like they would be talking.

At the ice cream place, we pick out our flavors.

"Sesshomaru, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Rin asks.

"Strawberry."

"Really?! Me too!"

The two of them sit on a swinging bench and Inuyasha and I sit at a picnics table nearby.

I watch as Rin tries to make conversation, but I'm too far away to hear what they're saying.

But at least it looks like Sesshomaru is answering her questions.

The next day, at school, at lunch, I sit with my friends as usual.

"So, Sango, how was last night?" I ask.

"What do you mean..?" She responds.

"Last night with Miroku!" I exclaim.

"Kagome! Shut up! You're talking too loud," she hisses.

"Whoops, sorry..."

"And I will inform you that nothing happened between us."

I raise an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that you spend the entire night with a pervert who loves you and nothing happened?"

"Well... Yes."

"Come on! That can't be true! Something must have happened!"

"Nothing happened! The only thing that really happened was that he kissed me by accident!"

"By accident?"

"Yes. We watched anime, then I was reading a book, he fell asleep, then I went to sleep, and I woke up at like 3 am to find him kissing me, and then he said he was dreaming."

"What do you think he was dreaming about?" Kirara asks.

"I-I... I don't know, I never really thought about it," Sango replies.

"Hmm I wonder what he was dreaming about, Sango," I say with an evil look.

"Kagome! I'm sure it wasn't like that..." She says.

"Are you sure?"

"Well... Ok I'm not sure, but thinking about it isn't going to help anything!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, how was your date with Sesshomaru?" Kirara asks Rin.

"Oh, it was ok. The movie wasn't so great, but afterwards we got ice cream and I found out that we have a lot in common!" Rin replies.

They continue talking and my eyes wander over to Kikyo and Kagura. But there's someone sitting with them...

It looks like Suikotsu, the new guy from America. He's Bankotsu's cousin. But why would he be sitting with Kikyo and Kagura?

Wait, does he...

Yes! It's perfect! Suikotsu likes Kikyo! This will totally work out!

And there's no way Kikyo would fall for Naraku. Have you seen his hair?! It's so greasy; when was the last time he took a shower?!

It seems that Suikotsu is crushing on Kikyo just as much as Naraku is. But he's way cuter than Naraku.

This plan is fool-proof!

Wait, where is Inuyasha anyways?!

Oh crap, he's with Koga.

Well, arguing with Koga...

Will those two ever stop fighting?!

Well I guess not until Koga actually realizes that he's meant to be with Ayame...

This is the most complicated love triangle- wait, it's a...

It's me, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Kikyo, Suikotsu, and Naraku all jumbling into some complicated... Thing.

And then there's the love square with Sango, Miroku, Koharu, and Kuranosuke. Plus whatever anime characters Sango and Miroku might like...

And of course there's Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagura; a love triangle.

Wow this is complicated...

"Kirara," I suddenly say. "Who do you ship Kikyo with?"

"Um..." She thinks for a moment. "Suikotsu."

"Great. I need you to get them together."

"On it. I know what you mean."

It's amazing how Kirara just automatically knows what you're trying to do...

But I hope this works.

"Hey, wait a second," Sango says. "Where's Ayame?"


	12. Okami!

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 12: Okami!

Ayame's POV:

"What do you want, Okami?" I ask.

He had pulled me into the hallway, which was empty since it was lunch time.

"You," he replies.

"You're wasting my time. I'm going to lunch now," I say, about to go back to the cafeteria.

But he puts his hand against the wall, blocking me from the cafeteria.

However I just cross my arms and stare coldly into his eyes.

I am completely over Okami. I feel NOTHING. Koga, however, is a different story.

I've heard that Okami only dates wolf demons. And since I'm the only girl wolf demon at this school, he likes me.

Someone told me that there was another girl wolf demon at this school last year, but she moved away.

But apparently Okami isn't going to leave me alone.

"C'mon, Ayame," he says, staring into my eyes.

He looks so much like Koga...

I wish Koga would stare into my eyes. That would be something worth missing lunch for.

Crap, I must look really dreamy right now! I'm thinking about Koga, not you, Okami!

Gahhhh

I slip away from Okami on the side that his arm isn't on.

"I already told you, I like Koga, not you."

"We're both wolf demons, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! Koga is perfect! He's amazing! He's as good as a wolf demon can get! I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him!"

"But he doesn't like you the same way."

"I don't care! Someday he'll realize he does, it just might take some time. And I'm prepared to wait as long as I have to!"

"But he doesn't like you! I've seen him, he likes your friend, Kagome!"

"Well at least he's not as stupid as you are! And if you think that is going to get me to go out with you, you've got another thing coming!"

"He hates you!"

And that's when I lose it.

I punch Okami straight in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground, and walk into the cafeteria.

I sit down next to Kagome, and my friends all stare at me.

"What?!" I snap.

"Nothing..."

I sigh. "If you're wondering where I was, ask Okami. Well, when he recovers..."

"What did you do?!" Sango asks.

"I, um, I punched him in the face..." I reply.

"You what?!" Kagome asks.

"I just told you what I did! Now can you stop talking about it?!" I reply, angrily.

Suddenly Ayumi runs up to us.

"Ayame!" She exclaims. "Can I interview you for the school newspaper?"

"What? Why?"

"Because! C'mon, follow me!" She grabs my hand and drags me out of the cafeteria.

I guess I won't be eating any lunch today.

-

She takes me to the classroom that is used for the school newspaper.

"So, tell me about what just happened!" She says excitedly.

"Well, um, ok..."

I describe what happened with Okami, and she wrote everything down on a notepad.

As soon as I finish, the bell rang, and I go to class.

Okami apparently has, too, because he isn't in the hallway anymore.

I wonder where Koga was during all of this...


	13. Shipping Wars

The World Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 13: Shipping Wars

Kagome's POV:

The next week, the school newspaper has a new edition.

It's not like a once a month thing, they just make a new edition whenever they have enough articles to use.

I flip through, wondering if there's any new drama to catch up on.

Also I want to know if I or one of my friends made it in.

There's an article about Rin and Sesshomaru!

It shows a picture of them sitting on the swinging bench with their ice cream!

The article reads:

"Who is this handsome dog demon that Rin Okashi was seen with on Sunday? She seems to be having a great time, and they both have the same flavor of ice cream! More info about this adorable couple in the next edition! If you have any information please contact me!"  
~Ayumi

They are pretty cute together!

For once Ayumi didn't do something to embarrass one of us.

I turn the page to see an article about Ayame. It shows two pictures; one of her and Okami and one of her and Koga. The article says:

"Ayame has been seen with Okami and Koga. Which one is she actually with? Read below for details (if you want to live).

Ayame said that she is in love with Koga. Although Koga might not like her back right now, she said that she knows that he will someday. Okami, on the other hand, won't leave her alone. He took her into the hallway earlier this week and Ayame punched him in the face! But he can't seem to let go of her. More info next week!"  
~Ayumi

Well then...

This still doesn't give me any more information on what happened when she wasn't at lunch. Maybe Kirara knows something...

Author's POV:

"But Ayumi! Ayame's my friend! You can't just do that to her!"

"Sorry, Kirara, but this is how you get a good story."

"But you can't lie! And you aren't including the whole story, either!"

"Well I don't have to."

"Stop! You can't!"

"Try and stop me. Keep quiet or I'll release your little secret."

-

"Hey Kirara!" Rin exclaimed after school.

"Hey, Rin," Kirara replied.

"What's wrong? You seem...sad."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"You wanna come over today?"

"Sure."

When the two best friends got to Kirara's house, Kirara lied down on Rin's bed to relax, and her ears and tail popped out.

Yes, Kirara was a demon. A neko-matta two tailed demon cat, to be exact. Of course no one knew this but Rin and Ayumi, and Ayumi wasn't supposed to know. They were friends, but Kirara would rather have told Kagome, Sango, and Ayame than Ayumi.

Rin smiled at the relaxed Kirara. She seemed much happier than before.

"Kirara, will you tell me why you were so unhappy earlier?" Rin asked.

"It was Ayumi. She was going to embarrass Ayame with pictures of her and Okami. But the thing is, she was going to photoshop them. They weren't even real pictures! And she threatened to tell everyone that I was a demon."

"Well why would she want to hurt Ayame?!"

"I'm not sure. She's kind of psycho. But she usually doesn't try to keep people apart. It's like she's trying to keep her away from Koga..."

"Maybe she just ships Ayame with Okami?"

"Maybe. She can get crazy with her ships. But still..."

"Do you think she likes Koga?"

"I doubt that, but it is a possibility."

"So… Are we going to have a spy mission or what?"

"Something like that. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. But remember, she has the power to blackmail you. Even if you think you don't have any secrets, you would be surprised with what she can come up with."

"Don't worry! Stalker-girl can't hurt me!" Rin exclaims, grinning. Kirara laughed.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Kagome's POV:

This Ayame/Okami/Koga thing is starting to heat up. Actually, everything is starting to heat up. Koga still likes me, for one thing. And for another, Inuyasha and I haven't gotten very far. And another thing; word of Sango's night with Miroku has seemed to leak out into the world of high school drama, and people have started to make up all kinds of stories. And Rin and Sesshomaru have been talked about quite a lot as well!

At lunch, something new pops up.

"ATTENTION!" a voice is heard yelling throughout the cafeteria. Everyone turns to see Kikyo standing on a stool with a microphone. "There has been a lot of drama throughout the past week, and I am happy to announce that our school will be having its very own awards! There will be awards for cutest couple, sweetest couple, weirdest couple, funniest couple, best couple overall, cutest girl, cutest guy, hottest girl, hottest guy, sportiest girl, sportiest guy, which girl would be best as a guy, which guy would look best as a girl, funniest girl, funniest guy, and more! So… vote now!"

What the heck?!

First of all, let me tell you something about this school. The teachers don't care much. They just teach, and the students handle everything else. Sure, there are rules, but the principal is a yokai, and for the most part people obey the rules in fear of getting hurt.

Second, when did Kikyo become in charge of something so… unlike her? She must be hiding something. I'm sure that Ayumi is in on this, and possibly Kirara, and possibly Kagura. And maybe Hojo, and some of the other guys. But Kikyo? What?

When I exit the cafeteria with my friends, we see a large piece of paper that covers the wall from top to bottom and stretches pretty far along the wall. There are envelopes taped to it that say what the envelope is to vote for, and there is a small box filled with papers on each side for voting. There are also stools to reach the higher envelopes.

This just got real.

"Make sure to vote on the board outside the cafeteria!" a voice on the morning announcements says. It's Kikyo's. "Voting ends on Halloween!"

Halloween. This makes me think about the incident at the boo bash, which seems so long ago. But it was less than a year ago… And no one spoke of it again.

We blew up part of the school! And then it was magically fixed!

Oh well, no use worrying about the past, right?

I remember the time that Sango told me of a dream she had had that everyone turned to demons but our small group of friends. Weird… a lot of weird things have happened to me since I moved to this area of Tokyo. And I have a feeling it will only get weirder.

But hopefully this Halloween will be more… normal? But I guess that's too much to hope for.

It's the first day of October, and the whole voting thing has been pretty popular. They had to get bigger envelopes, and the paper has run out so many times that people just use random scraps of paper instead of waiting for them to refill it! And the thing is, there are no rules, so people have voted more than once for the same thing. And if someone feels really strongly about someone winning, they have voted for the same person like twenty times!

I haven't officially voted yet, though. I will, but I don't know who to vote for!

Oh there's also this thing that's for who would make the cutest couple. They said that all the votes will be shown and how many votes those two people got, not just who got the most votes. This is what I'm excited about because I want to know who people would think would be cute together! You can vote for people who are already together or not, and they can be as ridiculous as you want them to be. For all the other couple votings you have to vote for couples that already exist, but not for this one!

But I'm very scared that everyone is going to break out into a huge shipping war and fight over OTPs and canons or not canon and crack ships and joke ships and… yeah… Plus it would be even worse since they're real people and so the people you ship together can argue against it! And I'm 99% sure that a lot of people will be highly embarrassed and some people might even confess to their crush because someone ships them or something. Fandoms are very scary in real life…

**This is going to be hilarious! If you want to vote for something just PM me or write a review to vote… But if you do please do so quickly because I want to get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
